Ten Things I Hate About Passions
by Amberlee26
Summary: Funny and insightful comments on why I'm hating Passions right now


A/N- I guess the title says it all but I'd like to point out that these are my personal opinions. Feel free to flame me if you disagree. My only purpose in writing this was to vent some of my anger and frustrations at the lame storylines and the direction Passions has taken since its debut. Can anyone mention one storyline that has progressed since the debut of Passions in July 1999?  
  
Sheridan/Luis- How many times is fate going to keep these star-crossed lovers apart? There was the French drug cartel, being buried alive, the boat explosion, Sheridan's amnesia, Antonio, and now Charlie and Beth. These two have spent more time trying to reunite than actually being together. I know that happy couples are supposed to be boring but Passions writers have gone too far in the other direction.  
  
Sam/Grace/Ivy- Ivy has been trying to tear Sam and Grace apart from the first episode of Passions and still hasn't succeeded though now that David is in the mix she might succeed. My problem with this storyline is that I know that as soon as Ivy snags Sam her secrets will come out and she'll lose him so why should I invest my precious time in a couple I know is not going to stay together? Ditto for David and Grace even though I think they have potential.  
  
Liz/TC- My honest opinion is that these two deserve each other. TC is a homicidal maniac and Liz is a backstabbing (insert bad word here) who's willing to ruin the life of her niece in order to destroy her sister. Why doesn't she tell TC the truth and be done with it already?  
  
Ethan/Theresa/Gwen- How many times can Ethan seesaw between the two loves in his life? And what kind of idiot proposes to one woman in front of another? I used to be a huge Ethan/Theresa fan but I began hating Ethan when he slept with Gwen during Theresa's wake. Yeah, the woman he claimed to love wasn't even buried before he was bonking his spare. Most days I wonder why Theresa and Gwen waste time arguing over this idiot instead of going out and finding real men. Paging Fox and Hank.  
  
Eve/Julian- Let me begin by saying that I love Evian and hope they are reunited soon. The chemistry between Tracey Ross and Ben Masters is unbelievable. However, I hate Eve's hypocrisy and cowardliness. Why can't she simply confess her past to her family already? Eve is such a coward she's willing to let her best friends marriage be destroyed so long as she can keep her secrets safe. With friends like that who needs enemies?  
  
Beth/Antonio- I find it difficult to believe that Antonio does not know the truth about Sheridan and Luis' s relationship when all of Harmony is in on the secret. My theory is that he and Beth are working together to keep Shuis apart. Nobody can be as dense as Antonio pretends to be and if he doesn't know the truth then why is he so insistent that Luis marry Beth?  
  
Chad/Whitney- If Chad turns out to be Eve's long lost son I'm going to puke and will seriously consider boycotting Passions. That's all I'm going to say on the subject.  
  
Charity/Miguel/Kay- Charity and Miguel are so boring that I constantly change the channel when they are on. And Charity's constant premonitions do not add spice to their sappy relationship. And I hate the way Kay has been written. The poor girl had every right to be upset when Charity swooped in and stole her best friend away. Kay and Miguel share a lifetime of memories but Miguel acts as if they are complete strangers. But then what can you expect from a guy who spends so much time at his girl's house that he has to be paged during holiday dinners.  
  
Fox- This hottie needs to wake up and realize that what he feels for Whitney is not real love but simply an obsession. I'm sorry but this pair does nothing for me. They are as boring as Charity and Miguel. Fox needs a partner who can be as manipulative and devious as he is but who will also arouse his protective and tender nature and Whitney is simply not that girl. He'd be better off with Theresa and the look on Ethan and Luis's face if those two were ever to hook up would be priceless. Besides, who needs history to repeat itself when Eve and Julian have still not managed to deal with their own problems?  
  
Dark secrets- When are all the secrets Harmony residents have under wraps going to be revealed? And why does it seem that the only person in town who's ever caught in a lie is Theresa? I find it extremely annoying that Ivy, Rebecca, and Gwen feel completely justified in calling Theresa a liar and a cheat when the three witches are guilty of much worse. And would the writers please tell us what TC is hiding in his shed already? Unless he's hiding dead bodies I don't see what the big deal is.  
  
MIA characters- Simone, Jessica, Reese, and Hank are so rarely on the show I wonder why Passions even bothered recasting these roles. The teens haven't had a useful storyline since Warlock Island. And what about poor Hank? The guy's only purpose on the show is offering Luis lame advice and flexing his muscles during the constant catastrophes that befall Harmony residents. Give these characters a storyline already. I'm sure that the actors will thank you for giving them something to do.  
  
Yes I know I said 10 reasons but hey Passions has more flaws than  
virtues. Flame me if you must but please leave a review. 


End file.
